wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mightyclaws
'Mightyclaws '''is a young male NightWing dragonet with black scales who lived in the Night Kingdom before the eruption. Now he is attending the Quartz Winglet at Jade Mountain Academy. He has been described with a round belly, lean face, sharp jawbones, and deep hollows under his eyes, as he now has enough to eat, but has not evened out yet. He also appears to be one of the only NightWings with a sibling, for not many NightWings have surviving siblings. Biography The Dark Secret Mightyclaws first appeared at the dorm cave where ''The Dark Secret began with Fierceteeth, Mindreader, and a few other unnamed dragonets. He seemed to be slightly nicer than some of the rest of the bunch. He interrogated Starflight with the others about the outside world because he was not old enough know the NightWing secrets and keep them a secret, thus he couldn't leave the NightWing island. He was the first to switch loyalties over to Queen Glory while the other NightWings hesitated. ''The Brightest Night Deathbringer suggested that he go to the new school for dragonets at Jade Mountain in the epilouge. Moon Rising Moon saw Mightyclaws in the art cave of Jade Mountain Academy to ask questions about Darkstalker and the NightWings. He askes Moon why she would ask him about such a thing, for he is definatly afraid of Darkstalker. He is one of the Nightwings who thinks Darkstalker will come back to the Nightwings seeking revenge He appears to have some anger problems that he is supposed to solve by using art as a therapy, which was recomended by Starflight. He seems to dislike Moonwatcher by saying that, "You will never be one of us", but Moonwatcher once heard him think 'If my mother had any spine she'd have hidden ''me in the rainforest', hinting he doesn't dislike her but perhaps envies her instead. But, he seemed to dislike his mother, what with him criticizing her for not hiding his egg in the rainforest. Moon descibes him as an outwardly friendly dragon with dark thoughts on the inside. Personality When Starflight first met Mightyclaws, he said that he was the nicest of the NightWing dragonets. Mightyclaws seemed to feel safe telling NightWing secrets to dragons, as is shown when he told Fatespeaker all about the collapsed part of the fortress, including when it happened and where the treasure room was located. He's mature and friendly to strangers. He had little problem with accepting a RainWing dragonet as a queen, and seems to be honest and loyal. Mightyclaws has great fear of Darkstalker, and seems to fully think that he exists, while other NightWings appear to believe him nothing but a legend. Quotes "That's Fierceteeth. Don't mind her. Older sisters always think they can do whatever you're doing better than you can. I know, I've got one too. I'm Mightyclaws, by the way." -To Starflight "You here to paint?" - to Moon in the art cave "This. This ''is why you'll never be one of us." ''Because everything was awful, and you escaped, and it is not fair." ''- t''o Moon, showing her his painting of the volcano. ''"Don't talk about him!" - ''about Darkstalker to Moon Trivia *He might be related to Deadlyclaws in some way, due to the similarities in their names *He is related to Fierceteeth, his sister. ,Gallery Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.17 PM.png|Colored by Hawkyfoot Warrior, lineart by Joy Ang Shade the Nightwing.jpg NightWing 2.jpg|Cute NightWing drawing.jpg|Art by Clover Stone The Nightwings are Coming.jpg Mightyclaws.png DSCF3254.jpg|Mightyclaws is on the right bottom corner MightyclawsUnfair.jpg|By CrookedstarAmazing everything.gif|Excuse my awful cursive writing Category:Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Quartz Winglet Category:Dragonets